


Lies

by Kita_the_Spaz, Kiterie



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 20:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kita_the_Spaz/pseuds/Kita_the_Spaz, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiterie/pseuds/Kiterie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some calls change everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lies

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lies](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/16731) by Nezkov-Sou. 



> Dedicated to: Nezkov-Sou since it's based on her art Lies. Which you should look at first since this takes place after.

"They said you were dead."  Iruka couldn't tear his eyes away from the man standing in his doorway.  "They... Genma..." His voice broke unevenly on a sound that was almost a sob. He had to stop and swallow, trying to force his throat to work again. "He had your phone. He said you were dead. I thought..." Tears welled up in his eyes and he couldn't say it. He'd thought he'd never see Kakashi again, that his lover was never coming home.

Iruka had always known dying was a possibility. It had been there in the back of his mind every day they were together and hung in the air when Kakashi was gone. He'd tried to prepare himself for it and it had still nearly destroyed him.

Kakashi shifted the bag on his shoulder, looking away. His tone was grim. "I'm sorry. I wouldn't have been able to get close to the target if they'd thought I'd survived."

"Sorry? It's been six months!" The anger he'd felt at being left alone came out. Iruka knew it wasn't fair. Scrubbing the tears from his eyes angrily, he stamped down on the pain. "I thought I'd lost you!" He looked away, more tears escaping his tightly-shut eyelids.

Arms slid around him and Kakashi pushed him into the room. Numb, Iruka could only let him. There was a part of him screaming that this was another dream, or worse, another nightmare.

"They had eyes on you. A man in Root was working for them and if you'd known you wouldn't have reacted the way they expected." Kakashi rumbled softly in his ear.

Iruka buried his head in the crook of Kakashi's neck and wrapped his arms around him. His chest hurt and the collar of Kakashi shirt was soaked. It was all he could do to keep his breathing under control. He still wasn't sure the man in his arms wasn't about to melt into a pile of blood or vanish in a puff of smoke. 

The dreams and nightmares were so real that sometimes Iruka lost track of reality. One moment he'd wake from a sweating, screaming nightmare to find Kakashi beside him, soothing him. And then panic would set in, shattering the dream and thrusting him straight back into the nightmare. 

He was tired of the panic and horror that filled every night, sure that this was another of those fleeting moments of happiness between terrors. He just knew he was going to wake up alone again.

"They were too close to you. They'd have killed you or worse." Kakashi's arms tightened almost painfully around him. "Letting you think I'd died... letting them think they'd won was the only way to keep you safe."

Iruka nodded, but he didn't pull back or loosen his hold. 

They stood there holding each other until Iruka's tears dried up and he stopped sniffling. Even afterwards, when Kakashi dragged him off to bed, Iruka made sure they were always touching; still terrified of waking.


End file.
